In A Certain Way
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: All his life he had been tortured and had one tragic thing happen after another, and that he was trying to build a home for her and the others to live in and become a happy family. And he did. Everyone knew each other so good that they could read each oth


Title: In A Certain Way

Dedicated to: Silver Eevee on deviantART

Note: This happens a year after the war and Jet comes back to the forest and see that Smellerbee had grown a lot.

First Attemp to writing Jetterbee

Jets mouth droped as Smellerbee came out to greet him. Her messy, brown hair had grown about down past her shoulders, with a brown bandana on. The clothes she wear was different too, they were small and tight. She now had a greenish-brown shirt, with three feathers hanged in the middle, that ended a inch past her breasts, the bottom and the sleeves were cut off, baggy brown pants that had to be tied with rope to pervent from falling down. A sandle was on her left foot and a slipper on her right, with braclets on her right ankle and wrists that she made. Her forearms, tummy, and from the top of her knees to her toe was a drity cloth wrapped, to hide her skin from the Freedom Fighters eyes. The things that were the same was the paint on her shoulders and face, her eyes, and voice. Jet remembered that Smellerbee claimed to be his age, but had the body of a child, while having the brain, eyes, and vioce of a teenager. Now looking at her, he felt bad for laughing at her and wanted to show her of how he felt. New feelings filled up in him, feelings he never even dreamed having towards her.

Smellerbee was overjoyed when she saw how Jet looked at her, it was a certain way he had when he looked at other girls that was not her. He used to thought of her as a silly little girl who wanted to be one of the teens, now it seemed that that was going to change. In Jets absentence she was in charge and was pretty damn good at it. She learned some new things about how boys minds work, especially Jets since she took over for him. Looking back on the times and getting some information out of Longshot, The Duke, Pipesquek, and Snears, that Jets mind was filled with memories of the past that feeds his thinking. She also learned that Jet was emotionally and physically scared for life.

All his life he had been tortured and had one tragic thing happen after another, and that he was trying to build a home for her and the others to live in and become a happy family. And he did. Everyone knew each other so good that they could read each others minds, except Jets. He has had a mask covering his pain and sarrow, only trusting a few people with the secrets he has. Secrets that the even kings would want to hear. Jet knows the world, but the world does not know Jet.

She didnt even know him, especially that he was intimidated by her. What Smellerbee learned was Jet always had a thing for her but never knew it. Heck, she never knew that, but others did. Thinking back to times when they were together Jet would always brush his lips past her ear after wispering something to her, stare at her when she was changing (she never notice though), have his hand lingure a little bit on her shoulder, and many other little details that neither Jet of her had ever notice.

Now walking up to him everything seemed to disappear, everything was quite, everything was just him and her, Jet and Smellerbee, the two rebels. Jet couldnt help but notice Smellerbee was a beauty, especially when she blushed and smiled a cat-like smile, with the wind blowing at her hair around. Then she stoped, Jet looked at her with a questioning look, then... "Oh, Jet I cant believe Im finally seeing after a whole year!" Jet smiled and decided to play along. "I cant believed it either!" And with that said Jet kneeled down on one knee and had his arms opened ready for Smellerbee, who started running, to run in to.

When the two bodies came into contact Jet fell over with a thud, as both of them laughted. Jets life seemed to finally be back together, like what happened earlier in life was filed to the back of his mind. His mind was not stuck on those memories any more, but it was stuck on making memories with Smellerbee. The war was over and he could start a new story in his life, because the noval of the begining of his life to the war had just ended with its final words:

_He felt happyness again when he saw the girl that he know all his life. She was and is beautiful, even though others didnt see it, he always thought she was a beautiful creature because he saw her in a certain way._


End file.
